


Harry & Harry?

by CandyforniaDreams



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Crack, Crack Relationships, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff and Crack, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Self-cest, Short Chapters, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyforniaDreams/pseuds/CandyforniaDreams
Summary: Harry falls for the one person he hates; His Darklighter.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Jimmy the Darklighter, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn, Harry Greenwood/The Darklighter
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story I ever wrote so please leave your thoughts in the comments. Thank you for reading!

Harry stepped into Safe Space Seattle. It was empty. "Where is everyone"? Harry looked around the corner. "Hello, Harry" said the Darklighter. "What do you want?". "I want to love you". Harry stepped towards the Darklighter with a confused look on his face. "I don't know what kind of sick game you think your playing right now but it's not funny." Harry said sternly. Then, to the shock of Harry the darklighter kissed him. To his own surprise, he kissed him back, pinning him against the wall. The Darklighter moaned "Harry" into his mouth. As Harry moved his hands to take off the Darklighter's shirt, the Darklighter disappeared into a cloud of smoke.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was surprised at the loss of the Darklighter but, there was no time for pity as just then he heard a sound. "Whoever you are, stay back. I'm warning you. it's not a good time." just then a person stepped out of the shadows. "Macy, what are you doing here?" "You shall pay for your sins." Macy said "What are you talking about? What is going on Macy? I.... I love you" "WAKE UP." Macy said in Parker's voice. "I don't... I don't understand." Then everything faded to black.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where... Where am I?" Harry said. As Harry's vision cleared Harry realized "I'm at home? Why am I here?". Harry was tied to a chair. Just then a figure appeared out of the shadows. "Hello Harry" Parker said "What do you want". Harry said menacingly. "I want your power." Just then Abigael appeared next to him and starts chanting a spell. "And it's done." She said. Harry tried to orb away but his power was gone. Abigael grabbed Parker's arm and they both orbed away.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that day

Macy returns home. "Oh my God Harry what happened? Who did this to you?" Macy said "Parker" Harry said "What are you going to do?" "I think I know where to look, I have to find the Darklighter." Harry left the house and went to the building where he and the Darklighter were separated. "I knew you would be here" "Did you like your dream?" the Darklighter whispered seductively "You... You put that dream in my head?" "I did" "Where is Parker" Harry said "I'll tell you if you kiss me" "Uh what?" "I know you want to be whole again. I can make you whole." "Your phycotic. You murdered people." "I know you liked it." Against his better judgment, Harry leaned forward and kissed him. "Now tell me where Parker is!" "No." then, the Darklighter stabbed Harry and everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry woke up. He was laying on a bed in a apartment with a bandage on his wound. "Where am I?" "Safe. I had to make them think I was on their side." the Darklighter said "who" "Parker and his demon friends. I'm on your side. I will help you get your power back." "how do I know I can trust you" "because I'm apart of you. And if you get your power back I know a way we can be whole again." "then where do we start?" "We need Jordan's ring and some herbs from Kat's shop" "Then let's head to Safe Space Seattle."


	6. Chapter 6

Harry and the Darklighter arrived at Safe Space Settle. It's past closing time so it's empty. They started walking to Kat's shop seeing as it was closest to the door. "I feel like we are being followed, we better hurry." They broke into the shop and took the herbs they needed then, they started walking towards Jordan's gym. "Did you see that"? Harry said "No I didn't see anything" they made their way to the gym and broke inside. " It's a good thing Jordan left his ring here today" Harry said Harry grabbed the ring and put it on his finger. When he put it on he saw a glimpse of in the future. "GET DOWN" Harry yelled they both dropped down as the windows exploded. "I think you have something that belongs to me." Parker said Harry and the Darklighter got up to face him then, Parker fired some demon magic at Harry. "WATCH OUT" the Darklighter yelled. The Darklighter tackled Harry to the ground but before they hit the ground they both turned to smoke and disappeared. They both appeared in the apartment. "We did it" the Darklighter said "I love you" then, Harry pulled him in for a kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

The Darklighter moved to take Harry's shirt off, he slid his cold hands up Harry's chest, Harry moaned. He took Harry's shirt off then pulled off his. Harry pulled the Darklighter in for a kiss, the Darklighter moaned "Harry". Harry's tongue slid into the Darklighter's mouth as both of their tongues fought for dominance until the Darklighter won. The Darklighter pushed Harry onto the bed pinning him there. He slid his hands down Harry's chest towards the tent in Harry's pants, he unbuttoned Harry's pants and pulled down the zipper sliding his pants down to his ankles. The Darklighter placed a hand on Harry's clothed erection, Harry moaned "you know I haven't had sex in like 100 years right?" "I know, I am you" the Darklighter said "right". The Darklighter slid Harry's boxers down and warped his hand around Harry's rock hard erection, he slowly slid his hand up and down while starring at Harry's eyes intently. "I'm sorry, this is too much for me." Harry confessed as he came on the Darklighter's hand. "It's ok". As the Darklighter stood up Harry realized that the Darklighter had came in his pants. "I love you" Harry said. The darklighter went and washed his hands then he changed his pants, as Harry put his shirt back on and pulled up his pants. "We should have taken a shower" Harry said "Next time we do this, we can do that together" the Darklighter winked. Just then Parker and Abigael broke in the door "Found you" Parker said "I think it's time you get your power back." the Darklighter said


	8. Chapter 8

The Darklight grabbed the ring and the herbs. He put the ring on then threw the herbs at Abigail and said a spell. "My Power!" Abigail shouted. Parker and Abigail disappeared into smoke. "Harry!" "Macy is calling me." Harry said "I'll go with you". Harry and the Darklighter orbed to Macy. "What are you doing with HIM" Macy said "He's good--" Macy blasted Harry with magic. "STOP" Harry yelled "He tried to KILL me" Macy said "He's apart of me!" "I Iove you Harry but right now I don't trust you" Macy paused "Do you love me?" "I- I--" "Thought so" Macy said "We are done!" "Macy wait!" "Im so sorry I hurt you" the Darklighter said Macy shot magic at the Darklighter "Stop it will kill him!" Harry screamed. Macy attacked harder. Harry jumped in front of the blast. "Harry no!" Macy yelled "I love him" Harry wispered. From the power of blast Harry and the Darklight started to merge together "No! I can't be without you" Harry yelled "I love you. We will meet again... Someday" the Darklighter said "I love you. Always and forever." Harry whispered. They merged together. Macy fainted from the energy it took to do the magic. Harry orbed to the apartment. Then, he started to cry.


	9. Chapter 9

"I- I can't believe it we are together, it was what I always wanted; but why does it feel so wrong?" Harry confessed. Harry started thinking about the memories and the love he felt for the Darklighter even though he was part of him. Thinking about all the time they spent together; he started to get an erection. Harry locked the door to the room then sat on the bed. He slid down his pants and lightly rubbed his rock hard clothed erection then, pulled down his boxers. "I shouldn't do this" Harry wrapped a hand around his erection; Harry moaned. He moved his hand up and down in three slow strokes. He sat up a little then put his hand, palm facing up, where he was just sitting. He raised his middle finger up 90 degrees then he slowly sat down sliding it into his virgin ass. Harry moaned loudly as he came all over his shirt. "I wanted to be the one to do that to you" Harry heard in his mind "you kinda did" Harry whispered


	10. Chapter 10

Harry was sitting on the bed when there was a flash of white light. He could not breathe, he could not feel anything; but then, he could see. He was in a white room, laying in a bed.  
"Where- where am I?"  
"Sound the alarm, he has woke up!" Harry heard a voice yell  
A bunch of people ran into his room.  
"What is happening"  
"You actually thought that was real!" A voice laughed at him  
"It was a simulation your mind created when we put you to sleep, so we can do tests on you without interference."  
"You are a prisoner of Daylight"


	11. Acknowledgments

Thank you everyone so much for reading! Especially Diana for reading every chapter when I wrote them because I kept sending them to you lol. Also, thank you Alex for reading like all 5 of my chapters that were out at that time on the bus, when I told you about this story. Next, I would like to thank Amaya for reading all 8 of the chapters that were out, in class one time on your phone. Finally, I would like to thank Chloe because you said you liked the story, even though I knew you hated it. Thank you everyone!


End file.
